Saengil Chukha Hamnida Daehyun
by DAEbak-LOvers
Summary: 'Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Daehyunie' kau berbicara pada sang malam. Berharap perkataanmu dapat tersampaikan padanya. 'Hah apa yang kuucapkan? Daehyunie? Bahkan aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu' wajahmu tertunduk. Kau sedih. Kau sedih telah menyadari jika kau bukan lah siapa-siapa untuknya hingga malam ini.


**This B.A.P fiction guys. Special fanfiction for Daehyun's Birthday.**

**Daehyun as by him self and God.**

**This Fiction belong to me : Minkyoo-Chan (Blue Bunny)**

**Pairing : Jung Daehyun dan Dirimu guys (Babyz). **

**Kau lah yang bermain bersama Daehyun di dalam cerita ini guys **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance **

**Just a fanfiction, this not real.**

**Warning "OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, fluff, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author"**

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**DAEbak~LOvers present**

**Enjoy~**

**Saengil Chukha Hamnida Daehyun**

Malam ini kau tak dapat menutup matamu dengan damai. Kau terus berfikir tentang hari esok. Ya~ hari yang spesial untuk orang yang spesial bagimu. Kau terus memikirkannya dalam benakmu. Berkecamuk dengan semua angan-angan mu. Kau terlalu bingung, pusing dengan apa yang akan kau berikan untuknya.

Kau hanya dapat berbaring di atas tempat tidurmu sambil menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarmu yang memang sengaja kau buka. Kau terus memandangi langit yang bertaburan bintang tersebut seakan menyampaikan perasaanmu untuknya.

'Saranghaeyo Daehyun-oppa' ucapmu pelan.

Kau yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan untuk dirinya, Jung Daehyun. Dialah orang yang selalu memenuhi ruang otakmu. Selalu membuat jantungmu bergetar disaat kau memikirkannya.

'Hahhh~' kau membuang nafas berat. Pusing dengan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya, setidaknya itulah pemikiranmu. Kau tidak terkenal. Kau sangat bertolak belakang dengan seorang Jung Daehyun yang selalu di kenal oleh semua kalangan. Tidak! Kau tidak bisa.

Kaupun bangkit dari tempat tidurmu. Berjalan menuju jendela kamarmu. Kembali menatap langit malam yang indah.

'Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Daehyunie?' kau berbicara pada sang malam. Berharap perkataanmu dapat tersampaikan padanya.

'Hah~ apa yang kuucapkan? Daehyunie? Bahkan aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu' wajahmu tertunduk. Kau sedih. Kau sedih telah menyadari jika kau bukan lah siapa-siapa untuknya hingga malam ini.

:

:

:

Hari telah berganti, pagipun menyapa. Kau masih termenung dalam duniamu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunpun tidak' katamu dengan nada bersalah. Kau hanya takut, takut untuk mendekatkan dirimu. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu katapun. Kau sadar ia tidak mungkin melihatmu.

Kau berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tidak ada seulas niat untuk memulai hari. Bahkan untuk membersihkan tubuhpun kau sangat enggan. Kau terus memikirkannya. Memikirkan seorang Jung Daehyun. Jung Daehyun yang seorang member B.A.P. Yang selalu di kenal oleh siapa saja.

Bagaikan meraih tangan yang tak dapat kau jangkau. Kau berfikir tak akan dapat meraih tangan seorang yang spesial untukmu. Tidak, dia tidak hanya spesial untukmu. Kau menyukainya. Kau mencintainya.

Setidaknya izinkanlah kau untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Meski kau pasti berfikir itu akan sia-sia. Hey, apa salahnya mencoba bukan? Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Kau menyandarkan tubuhmu di sofa ruang tengah. Mencoba menenangkan fikiranmu yang semakin berkecamuk. Kaupun mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TVmu. Mungkin sedikit hiburan akan menenangkanmu.

"Pemirsa, kini telah kita lihat banyak sekali poster-poster yang menempel dari jalur Seoul menuju Busan. Pada babyz merayakan hari ulang tahun Daeyun dengan sangan menarik. Disamping merayakan ulang tahun Daehyun para member B.A.P juga akan mengadakan acara come back mereka dan mengeluarkan lagu terbaru mereka yang berjudul Coffe Shoop. Nantikan acara yang spektakuler dengan para URI B.A.P nanti malam di XXXXXXXXX"

Kau tak berkedip melihat layar TV itu.

'Seheboh itukah? Bahkan aku tak memberimu apa-apa Jung Daehyun. Aku memang bukan apa-apa hiks, hiks' kau terisak pelan.

Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu. Foto-foto Daehyun terpajang dengan rapi di setiap dinding rumahmu. Hey~ bukankah itu wajar, seorang Daewon akan memajang foto Daehyun, sang idola di rumahnya.

Namun kau merasa sesak ketika melihat semua foto-foto itu. kau merasa bersalah. Apakah kau seorang Daewon? Para Daewon lain akan berlomba-lomba untuk memeriahkan hari Ulang Tahun Jung Daehyun. Tidak sepertimu, kau hanya diam.

Kau melirik jam di sudut dinding.

'Jam 9 pagi' ucapmu pelan.

Kaupun melangkahkan kakimu menuju kamar mandi. Nampaknya kau ingin keluar hari ini. Kau bersiap-siap tak seperti biasaya. Rambutmu yang panjang kau gerai bebas. Kini kau lebih memilih-milih baju, yang dimana biasanya kau akan selalu cuek dengan penampilan. Menggunakan syal putih yang lembut. Mau kemana kau?

Menyemprotkan minyak wangi yang berbau calm. Menggunakan Wedgess yang manis dan sedikit berdandan. Meskipun tak seberapa tebal tapi itulah dirimu, kau terlihat natural.

:

:

:

Kau berjalan menyusuri area pertokohan di Seoul. kau melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali poster-poster yang di tunjukan untuk Daehyun. Ada pula poster-poster promo Caffee Shoop B.A.P. Kaupun tersenyum lembut melihat deretan poster itu. Namun tiba-tiba senyummu memudar ketika malihat poster seorang Jung Daehyun, kau merasa bersalah.

'Tidak tidak' kau menggelengkan kepalamu pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Berjalan tanpa tujuan, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu.

'Cake Shoop' kau berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Toko minimalis yang indah, berwarna biru muda dan di hiasi oleh gambar-gambar kue yang menggoda.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu kedalam toko itu. Terlihat deretan-deretan kue yang lezat. Ada kue tart dengan cream coklat diatasnya, adapula kue roll namun diberi ice cream dan strowberry, ada kue cheese cake berbentuk hati dengan cream keju dan chocolate.

'Cheese cake' kau tersenyum ketika melihat kue tersebut.

'Masih belum terlambat' katamu. Kaupun berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan kue.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata sang pelayan ramah.

"Tolong satu Cheese Cake, dan jangan lupa dibungkus ya." Kaupun tersenyum kepada sang pelayan itu. Kau memang murah senyum dan membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatmu senang.

Kau memilih duduk di bangku paling pojok untuk menunggu pesanan Cheese Cakemu. Mengambil handphone dan mengecek apakah ada panggilan atau sms masuk.

Nihil. Tak ada satupun sms atau panggilan masuk.

"Kyaaaaaa~ itu Daehyun dan Youngjae!" teriak salah satu Yeoja di dalam Cake Shoop itu. Kaupun menoleh.

'Daehyun' ucapmu pelan. Kau merasakan panas menjalari kedua pipimu. Kau malu. Kaupun menutupi setengah wajahmu menggunakan syal.

Terlihat keramaian di dalam Cake Shoop itu. Para yeoja yang sedang mendekati kedua member URI BAP itu. Ada yang minta tanda tangan dan lain sebagainnya.

Dan kau...

Kau hanya dapat menatapnya dari jauh.

"Youngjae-ah, disini sangat berisik. Sebaiknya kita pergi"

"Baiklah Daehyun-yah, sebelum para yeoja ini semakin agresif"

Kaupun segera mengambil pesananmu. Sepertinya Cheese Cakemu telah siap.

Kau membawa Cheese Cake itu sambil menutupi wajahmu. Kau malu padanya. Pada orang yang kau cintai. Hey! Bukankah dia tidak mengenalmu?.

Kau berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Kau menunduk. Menyembunyika wajahmu yang merah merona. Dan...

"Brukkk"

"Aduhh!" kau terjatuh. Kau merasa ceroboh, karena berjalan dengan menunduk tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hey, kau tak apa?"

'DEG' suara ini...

Kaupun menoleh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kau tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kau hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalamu.

"Cepat bantu dia berdiri Jung Daehyun!" kata Youngjae yang berada di sampin Daehyun.

"Apakah ada yang terluka?" Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin menolongmu.

Wajahmu semakin memerah. Kau menatap wajah itu dengan intens. Kini tak lagi dari kejauhan, kau dapat menatap wajah orang yang kau cintai hingga sedekat ini? Itu sebuah anugerah.

Lama kau menatap wajah itu. kau dapat melihat garis garis merah tipis di pipi Daehyun. Terlihat sempurna di matamu.

"Hey!"

Youngjae membuyarkan semuanya. Kaupun menerima uluran tangan Daehyun.

'Tangan yang hangat' katamu dalam hati.

Kaupun berdiri tepat didepan Daehyun. Kau menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sesuatu.

'Dimana Cheese Cakenya?' tanyamu dalam hati.

"Hey, apakah ini punyamu?" Youngjae meyerahkan kotak Cheese Cake mu. Kau hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kaupun menerima kotak itu. Namun sepertinya kotak berisi Cheese Cake itu dalam keadaan yang tak baik.

Kaupun membukanya.

"Hah!" kaget. Cheese Cake itu telah berantakan. Tak lagi indah.

"Itu Cheese Cake kan? Sepertinya rusak karena kita bertabrakkan tadi" Daehyun menatap isi kotak itu dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" ucapmu terbata. Kau pasti merasa gugup saat ini.

"Biar aku ganti, aku akan membeli Cheese Cakemu ini" kata Daehyun sambil menatapmu.

'Kue ini memang ingin kuberikan untukmu oppa' ucapmu dalam hati, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Eh? Tidak usah, kau tidak bersalah" ucapmu.

"Tapi aku yang menabrakmu tadi, lagipula aku juga meginginkan Cheese Cake"

"Ayo, Daehyun-yah. Kita masih memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan dan tak dapat berlama-lama diam disini" lagi-lagi Youngjae meghancurkan susana. Suasana yang manis, itu menurutmu.

"Baiklah Youngjae-ah, ini uangnya. Mianhae telah merusak kuemu dan menabrakmu" kata Daehyun sambil menyerahkan uang kue itu. Ia ditarik Youngjae agar cepat pergi.

Kau tak dapat berkata-kata. Terdiam dengan semua kejadian singkat ini.

'Dia gadis yang menarik' kata Daehyun dalam hati.

"Tuk" kau mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dekatmu.

"Jam? Milik siapa ini?" kaupun mengambil jam itu dan melihatnya. Terukir nama 'Jung Daehyun' disekitar lingkaran jam tersebut. Jam yang indah, berwarna silver keputihan dan terdapat ukiran kerang perak di bagian dalamnya.

:

:

:

Malam telah tiba. Kau bersiap-siap menuju acara untuk thirth mini album BAP. Yah kau memang tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan acara yang dimana ada BAP, kau pasti akan hadir.

Kau berniat mengembalikan jam tangan Daehyun di dorm BAP. Terdengar nekat memang. Namun harus bagaimanalagi. Kau berdandan cantik dan natural.

Menggunakan Blue dress dan dilapisi jaket tipis merah dari sutra, tak lupa syal putih yang indah mendominasi tampilanmu. Menggunkan sepatu high hells berwarna hitam yang casual. Wajahmu terlihat manis dengan lips ice berwarna pink itu. Kulitmu nampak putih merona. Kau memang tak menyukai dandanan yang berlebih bukan?.

Kau menuju garasimu dan mengambil mobil hitammu yang nampak mencolok. Kau memang menyukai kebersihan dan tak akan membiarkan barang barangmu terjamah oleh debu.

:

:

:

"Daehyun hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah kita akan segera berangkat" kata Jongup pada Daehyun yang tak kelur dari kamarnya sedari tadi. Padahal semua member BAP telah siap dan akan berangkat.

"Sebentar Jongup-yah, jam! Jam tanganku tak ada. Sepertinya aku lupa menaruhnya"

"Ayolah Hyung! Itu Cuma jam tangan"

"Tidak, itu jam tangan keberuntunganku. Pemberian ayahku ketika ulang tahunku yang ke 10" balas Daehyun. Nampaknya ia tak akan keluar kamar sebelum jam tangan itu benar-benar ia temukan.

:

:

:

"Ting tong ting tong" suara bel pintu berbunyi.

"Zelo-yah, bisakah kau membuka pintunya" perintah Himchan dari ruang tengah. Kini memang para member BAP sedang duduk diruang tengah sambil menunggu keluarnya Daehyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kajja hyung" Zelopun berjalan menuju pintu, membukaan pintu untuk sang tamu.

'Krekkk'

"Hah, nuna siapa?" tanya Zelo.

"Em, mianhae mengganggu. Apakah Daehyun-oppa ada?" kau nampak canggung. Ini memang pertama kalinya kau kesini, ketempat dorm BAP.

"Oh, Daehyun nyung sedang ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu, mau ku panggilkan?" tawar Zelo padamu.

"Eh, iya. Sekali lagi mianhae merepotkan" Zelopun pergi. Ia pergi ke kamar Daehyun, memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang mencarinya.

"Daehyun hyung~ ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Zelo di depan kamar Daehyun.

'Kreekk' pintu kamar Daehyun terbuka.

"Siapa Zelo-yah?"

"Aku tak tahu nyung, ada nuna yang mencarimu"

"Hah?" Daehyun pun pergi menuju pintu.

Kau nampak gugup. Tanganmu tak berhenti memainkan ujung syalmu. Wajahmu semakin memerah.

"Kau?" kini Daehyun tepat berada di depanmu.

"Iya aku..." kau tak dapat meneruskan kata-katamu, kini tangan Daehyun telah memelukmu. Merengkuhmu dalam pelukan yang hangat. Wajahmu semakin merona. Kau dapat mencium aroma maskulin khas tubuh Daehyun.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan ini kenyataan!" kata Daehyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Kau hanya menunduk. Takut untuk menatap matanya.

"Hey tatap aku" suruh Daehyun padamu. Mau tak maupun kau mengangkat kepalamu, menatap mata yang selama ini hanya bisa kau pandang dari kejauhan. Ini seperti mimpi bagimu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucapmu sembari memberikan jam tangan yang sedari tadi Daehyun cari.

"Jadi kau kesini bukan untukku? Tapi untuk mengembalikan jam ini?" bukannya merasa senang jamnya telah kembali, Daehyun malah merasa kecewa.

"Tidak! Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu" kau tersenyum kearahnya.

'Senyumannya manis' kata Daehyun dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya ni" Youngjae mengejutkan mereka dari belakang.

"Daehyun nyung kenal nuna ini?" tanya Zelo dengan polosnya.

Nampaknya semua member BAP kini telah berada di balik Daehyun.

"Jadi, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" sang leader menyarankan.

"Baiklah" kata Daehyun.

"Dan gomawo telah mengembalikan jam tanganku" kata Daehyun padamu, ia mengecup singkat keningmu. Kau terkejut dan blusshing seketika.

:

:

:

Kaupun melajukan mobilmu menuju tempat dimana acara BAP membuka thirth mini album mereka dan merayakan ulang tahun Daehyun, orang yang kau cintai.

Tepat sesampainya kau disana. Tempat itu telah ramai. Para babyz dan warrior telah memenuhi area sekitar panggung. Kau mengeluarkan tiketmu. Tiket VIP. Yah~ kau selalu memesan tiket VIP jika demi BAP, lebih tepatnya demi dia. Deahyun.

Kau berjalan menuju tempat dudukmu. Kau berada di kursi paling depan.

Acara telah dimulai. Kau sangat menikmatinya. Matamu hanya tertuju pada Daehyun. Dia sangat menawan menurutmu.

'Hah! Dia tersenyum kearah ku' kau kaget dengan Daehyun yang tersenyum kearahmu.

'Apa benar dia tersenyum padaku?' kau tak yakin. Namun kaupun ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Daehyun.

Kau menikmati acara itu. yah, sangat menikmati.

Sesampainya pada puncak acara. Acara dimana pemberian hadiah untuk Daehyun yang ulang tahun. Dan untuk penutup acara adalah persembahan dari Daehyun.

Kue bertingkat 3 di keluarkan. Kue yang indah, berwarna putih dengan krim merah muda. Kue yang bertaburan parutan keju dan bola-bola coklat. Di puncak kue terdapat kue kecil berbentuk keke-mato dan terdapat tulisan 'Happy Birthday Busan Wonbin'. Dan di kelilingi oleh 21 lilin yang cantik.

Daehyun meniup lilin-lilin pada kue tersebut. Ia tersenyum. Tidak! Dia tidak hanya tersenyum biasa. Namun ia tersenyum tulus kearahmu.

'DEG' jantungmu berdegup kencang.

Kini Daehyun sedang menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday secara solo.

Suara yang indah. Membuaimu untuk menikmati setiap alunan lagu itu.

Kau menikmati lagu itu dengan menutup mata. Kau tersenyum. Sungguh suara yang lembut di pendengaran mu.

Kau terus menikmati lagu itu dengan menutup mata. Sangat menenangkan menurutmu. Tanpa kau sadari, ada sebuah tangan yang membelai lembut pipi kirimu.

Kau terhenyak dan membuka matamu. Seketika itu pula mulutmu membisu. Tak dapat berkata-kata dengan kejadian yang kau alami saat ini.

Daehyun berada tepat di depanmu. Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah mu. Mengajakmu ke atas panggung. Tak dapat dipungkiri kaupun menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Daehyun menggandengmu dengan erat menuju atas panggung. Kau hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Saya berterimakasih pada semuanya, yang telah merayakan dan memberi kado kepadaku. Saya berterimakasih kepada TS entertaiment yang telah mengadakan acara ini untuk the thirth mini album BAP yang terbaru, namun yang membuat ulang tahun saya terasa sangat spesial adalah dia"

Daehyun menunjuk ke arahmu.

'Aku?' kau tak percaya. Omona! Bangunkan dia jika ini semua cuma mimpi.

"Dia orang spesial buat ku. Meskipun kami belum terlalu dekat. Aku selalu merasakan getaran yang aneh jika dekat dengannya, hehe. Tapi aku tulus ingin mengatakan ini..." kalimat Daehyun menggantung.

Jantungmu berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Wajahmu terlalu blushing untuk menatapnya. Menatap Daehyun.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" detik itu juga kau membeku. Membeku karena bahagia.

Kau meneteskan air mata. Air mata bahagia. Kau hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalamu. Dan di saat itu juga Daehyun memelukmu dengan erat. Merengkuhmu dalam dekapannya. Begitu erat dan hangat.

Kau dapat mendengar deruh kencangnya jantung seorang Jung Daehyun yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Terimakasih, Ini adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku"

Dan sorak sorai para penonton pun bergemuruh. Mereka turut bersuka cita. Semua member BAP menghampirimu dan Daehyun. Mereka memberi selamat kepada Daehyun dan dirimu.

"Selamat ya, jagalah dia dengan baik"

"Wah selamat ya hyung"

Ini seperti mimpi bagimu. Ini adalah harimu yang sangat indah dari hari hari lainnya.

Dan kaupun terus tersenyum. Bukan sebagai Daewon atau fans biasa, kau tidak lagi bukan apa apa. Kini kau adalah seorang kekasih dari Jung Daehyun.

:

:

**-End dengan mengenaskan- -_-**

:

:

Hwaaaaa~~, gimana ceritanya? Menarikkah? Garing ya? Hancur? Apa kalian ngefly? Kalo iya berarti misi Minkyoo berhasil. Hehehe #plakkk.

Ok and the last i say **REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE...**

**MOHON REVIEW UNTUK MOTIVASI MENULIS MINKYOO :D**

**GOMAWO NE~**


End file.
